


let them hear us

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, adam is pretty, communication is the key kids!!!, god i love these two, ronan is a bit emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: Adam's apartment have paper thin walls, Ronan doesn't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> adam seems to be showering quite often in my fics

The walls in Adam’s apartment are too thin, Ronan grumbled for himself as he waited for Adam to finish his shower. Not only did the walls look like ugly, grey, damp paper, they seemed to be made of it too. Ronan could easily hear if anyone entered the building, he could almost swear that he was hearing Adam breathing while showering. How did people manage live here during a mass in church? Especially someone who already couldn’t hear fully.

The downside with having paper thin walls was that Ronan never truly felt that they were alone. They could be doing anything, from studying to other things, but then a car door would slam outside the building and Ronan would lose his concentration and their own little bubble would burst. And since Ronan already got so little time with his boyfriend, this was the last thing he wanted.

Ronan could hear Adam turn the shower handle and step out of the shower. Ronan ran a hand over his face and met Adam’s eyes when he exited the bathroom.

“Had a good shower?” Ronan asked and Adam smiled happily in return.

He looked tired, as usual, but with clean clothes and a smile on his face, he looked fresh and pretty in a way that made Ronan’s heart ache. _You are so lucky_ , he told himself. _Don’t fuck this up._ Adam ran a towel through his hair and turned, after hanging it neatly on a chair, and went over to Ronan. They both lied there beside each other for a while, their breaths eventually becoming slower and slower. Ronan glanced at the boy beside him. Adam glanced back and a smile grew on his face. Adam’s hand was just about to grace Ronan’s chin when a door opened further down the hall and Ronan lost it.

“You need better walls, Parrish.” Adam’s eyebrows raised, both surprised and amused. Ronan continued, “I swear I can hear the lady down the hall breathe.”

After a pause, Adam replied, “I can’t hear anything.”

“Surprising.”

“ _Ronan_ ,” Adam said. “What’s the problem?”

Suddenly restless and a bit flustered, Ronan stood up. “We’re never alone.”

“We are alone right now.”

“I just,” _Fuck_. “I want to be able to spend time with you, before you leave, or… Just the two of us. Without other people bothering us.”

He could feel Adam searching his face and he silently cursed himself. _You gave too much away, you idiot._ But Adam seemed to find whatever he had searched for and he sat up straighter.

“Ronan, it won’t end just because I leave, okay? I’ll be back.” Adam looked Ronan steadily until Ronan nodded, then he smiled. “And I promise, no matter what that lady down the hall hears, she’s not welcome here. Not when I’m with you.”

A part of Ronan wanted to cry, another wanted to smirk but in the end he just sighed. Adam smirked, “Are you really worried about them hearing us?”

“I don’t want them hearing us when we’re doing things.”

Adam raised his eyebrows, “Things? They’ll probably hear us then.”

“That’s not what- _Oh_.” Ronan’s face burned when he caught up to what Adam meant.

Adam smiled and then raised his hand. “Get over here, Lynch.”

  
Walls and other people be damned, Ronan did as he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed<3  
> Pls review!!


End file.
